Suprises will amaze you
by Melea09
Summary: Description: Austin and Ally are in high school. Austin is starting to notice that he is sexual attracted to Ally he doesn't know what will come of this. Will they date? Stay friends? Will be in Austin's POV, but will also have Ally's point of view. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Austin's POV

There she was beautiful Ally sitting in the practice room playing the piano, if she knew I was watching she would flip out. Ally has terrible stage fright she won't even sing in front of me. I just stand there and watch as her hands glide so easily over the keys, she is just beautiful. I finally walk over to the door I can tell she can hear the door knob and freezes.

"Hey Ally?"

"O Austin? When did you get here?" I can tell she is nervous and thinks I have heard her singing. She closes her songbook gets up slowly and walks away from the piano. She begins to talk but I don't hear a word that's coming out of her mouth. All I can think about is what I would do if I could get her into bed.

Clearing her throat she gives me a look. I realize she has stopped talking. "Sorry Ally I was off in la la land." I give her my cheesy grin and she just laughs.

"Austin I asked you if you had by chance heard me singing when you walked up?" She takes a deep breath and just stares at me.

"No ally I walked straight up humming to myself and opened the door." I hated lying to her but I knew she would freak if she knew I had heard that wonderful voice.

She slowly lets her breathe out and relaxes. "Good. Would you like to work on some songs or go to the food court and grab a bite to eat?"

I walk over to her grab her hands and do what I didn't think I would ever do in my whole life. I lean down and lightly kiss her on the lips. She is stunned at first but then starts to kiss me back.

**SORRY IT'S SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I HAVE DONE THIS SO IM NOT SURE IF I ACUTALLY WILL KEEP WRITING NEVER KNOW. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT I DIDN'T KNOW IF I WOULD KEEP WRITING BUT I PROMISE THEY WILL BE LONGER FROM NOW ON. THANKS FOR READING! ENJOY! I ALMOST FORGOT I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER I WORK A LOT, BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPLOAD OFTEN. ALSO THANKS FOR REVIEWING.–MELEA**

_Italics- text messages_

Chapter 2

Austin's POV

Still kissing Ally I put my hands on her waist. I take one hand and slowly slide it up her shirt. Ally pulls away from me and I let out a sigh. I knew that would be pushing her too far, but I just can't help it being a teenage boy I have sexual hormones that are very hard to overcome. Being around Ally makes it even worst, seeing her beautiful brown eyes and brown hair. Plus she is always wearing short dresses, which I can get a good look up.

I look over at her she is just staring at me in complete shock. "Ally look I'm sorry, I just actually I don't even know what I was doing. I shouldn't have done that. "Ally? Please say something?"

Ally's POV

All I could do was just stand there in shock Austin keep saying to speak, but I can't yet I take a deep breath. "Austin, I'm fine, just a little surprised that's all." I could see that he sighed in relief. The most confusing thing about all of this is that I enjoyed it. If I hadn't snapped to reality and pulled away we would be on the floor right now having sex. But that's not how I envisioned having sex for the first time. For starters I never pictured in a million years it would be with Austin, my best friend ever. I also never dreamed it would be at my dad's store Sonic Boom, in the practice room on the floor. I'm glad I had stopped myself. I start to wonder to myself though, how was our friendship going to be like now? Would we just forget that this happened? Where we going to start dating? I know I'm overreacting but I can't help it, I didn't know a girl could feel so good just from such a small kiss. It didn't even last long and I still could feel his lips on mine.

"Austin? Look at me" He stopped staring at his shoes finally and looked at me he had that gorgeous smile on his face and I felt my heart flutter. Has that ever happened before? I don't remember that ever happening.

Austin's POV

Staring at Ally I was getting lost in those beautiful brown eyes. "Ally, we need to talk about this. See exactly how both of us feel and see where it leads too? What do you think?"

"Well that seems like a very logic thing to do. Austin how do you feel? I'm assuming that you like me or you wouldn't have kissed me and stuck your hand up my shirt."

A smile grew across my face just thinking about kissing her makes me extremely happy. "Well your assumption is correct Ally. I do in fact like you, how exactly do you feel?"

Ally then proceeded to turn away from me. "Austin I'm not sure how I feel. This just feels kind of awkward. I mean I never in a million years would think I would even have to figure out if I like you or not. I have always thought of you as just my best friend nothing more."

"Ally I understand. I don't expect for you to know if you like me or not right this very moment. Well I'm going to go and give you some space. If you want to talk text me. I debated on if Ally would give me a hug or not, but soon decided I shouldn't even bother to try not right now she needed some space to think. I opened to door and proceeded to leave Sonic Boom. I got out my phone and called up Dez my best guy friend. "Hey want to go catch a movie? Go to the beach something?"

"Sure I'll meet you at the food court in 10 minutes."

Dez and I had a great guy's day out just acting ourselves; he helped me forget that I had even kissed Ally in the first place. I turned my car off and looked down at my phone it was 10:00 at night, I thought to myself where did the time go then my phone vibrated a text from Ally. My heart skipped a beat just from looking at her name.

_Austin,_

_Sorry it took me so long to text you. I ended up writing a song and goofing around with Trish. I have figure out that I do like you, but I'm not really sure what to do next. _

_-Ally xoxo_

I could feel the smile form on my face as I read that message. She likes me I have never been happier. The only problem she isn't sure what she wants to do, my mind being dirty I can think about us on a bed having crazy rough sex. I shook my head knowing if I keep on I would end up having to take a cold shower to get rid of my boner. How should I write back to her I could ask her out on a date or just ask her to be my girlfriend? I don't want her to feel as if I'm pushing her into anything like I did in the practice room I knew I shouldn't have tried to go up her shirt and just enjoy the kiss, but I am a teenage boy what can I say?

_Ally_

_I'm glad to know that you feel the same if you don't have any plans tomorrow night around 5 I would very much like to take you out on a date. Over dinner we can discuss what feels right for us._

_-Austin_

Austin felt great knowing that ally did in fact liked him back, his parents were asleep so he decided to take a shower. Pulling off his shirt and pants he started day dreaming. He stepped into the shower and let his mind wonder. While the warm water hit his face and back Ally popped into his mind, she was lightly kissing his neck while her hands roamed over his abs and back. She proceeded to kiss down to his collarbone, putting light kisses where ever here mouth went he was starting to get rock hard. She proceeded to kiss down his stomach; kissing down his happy trail she got to his rock hard cock gave it a light kiss on the top of its head then licked down it. He snapped out of his day dream and looked down of course he was hard as a rock, sighing he grabbed his cock and started to stroke think about how ally yet again. When he finally got done jacking off he finished his shower and stepped out and got dressed. Sighing he went to his bed a fell fast asleep.

**THANKS FOR READING, THERE WILL BE SEX SECENCES, I WILL GET TO THEM BUT IT DOES TAKE TIME THANK YOU FOR TAKING TIME AND READING. - MELEA**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING, I DO HOPE THAT YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST A NEW CHAPTER I WORK A LOT AND HAVE A GREAT GRANDMOTHER THAT IS SICK. I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. THANK YOU FOR READING ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! –MELEA **

**Chapter 3**

Ally's POV

She woke up went to the bathroom and took care of her morning needs. She dressed herself in a black skirt and a hot pink tank top. She had also put on a black lacey see through bra and a matching lacey see through thong. She didn't know why she had picked such undergarments to wear for her date with Austin but, if anything did happen tonight she wanted to make sure that she looked very sexy.

She grabbed her song book/diary and put it into her purse; walking down the stairs she could hear her father in the kitchen singing a Queen song. "Hey daddy? What is for breakfast?"

Her father turned around and whistled "Hey sweetie, I'm just making some eggs with sausage and some blueberry pancakes. Will you grab some plates and silverware; and where also having some orange juice. Who are you all dressed up for?"

Ally blushed while gathering some plates and forks. "I'm not dressed up but if you're asking I'm going to go on a date with Austin at 5 so I'll need someone to cover my shift." Ally pulled out her pouty face she knew he couldn't deny.

Her dad sighed. "No problem hunny I've got it covered." Ally and her dad ate there breakfast and talked about random things. When they got finished with the dishes Ally gave her dad a kiss and started on her way to the mall to open the store.

Her walk was only about 15 minutes but she enjoy feeling the wind on her skin and being able to clear her mind. She finally got to the stores unlocked it and flipped on all the lights. Within about 10 minutes the store was full of people, they got extremely good business, being next to the food court was a good plus. As I started to get bored I was hoping Trish my best friend would walk in very soon. As if summoned there she was. "I'm here, been lonely without me?" Trish laughed sat on the counter and looked at me. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm good just nervous, who knew going on a date with Austin could make me feel so nervous." Just talking about it with Trish made her stomach do a twist, why did she agree to go with him she liked him but what if something went wrong and it ruined their friendship. She wished that things would go back to the way they used to be but then again Austin made her feel so happy and protected, if they never dated she would feel like she was missing something. The day moved smoothly and hour before the date Trish fixed her hair doing big loopy curls, she then helped her with makeup putting hot pink lip stick on her to match her top then letting her borrow some cute black flats with hearts on the top. Ally loved the way Trish had dolled her up, just when they got finished Austin walked into the store and froze in his tracks. Her heart skipped a beat just seeing him; he was wearing dark wash blue jeans with a red V-neck t-shirt, and tennis shoes. He also had a sliver chain around his neck with a sliver watch.

Austin's POV

God she looked wonderful, I had been calming my nerves outside before I had walked in. But they resurfaced as soon as I saw her. I was frozen in my tracks I kept scanning her body up and down. I shook my head to get out of the trance "Hey your look gorgeous."

Ally blushed I loved seeing her blush it brought a nice color to her face. "You look good yourself Mr. Moon. I'm ready whenever you are I can't wait to see what you have planned for tonight."

I grabbed Ally's hand and took her too my car. "I'm glad you agreed to come with me Ally." I could feel my heart beating faster.

"Me too Austin me too." Ally takes her thumb and rubs my hand. I start my car and drive to our destination. I wonder what she is thinking about in that beautiful head of hers. Is she regretting going out with me? I tell myself to calm down that I'm just over reacting. I look over and I can tell she is having all kinds of mixed emotions. "Ally are you alright? Don't be nervous it's just me Austin."

Ally's POV

I can't help but be nervous I know it's just Austin but it's not the way me and him used to be. This isn't just two friends hanging out and goofing off this is a real actual date. I feel my heart beating fast and I take in some deep breathes. "Austin I'm fine just nervous I can't help but be very nervous. This isn't like how we normally hang out; this is us having a real date maybe even becoming more then friends."

I see a smile go across his face he squeezes my hand. "Where here." He shut the car off and got out of the car, I could see him coming around to my side but that was about it he had very tented windows. He opened my car door. "Ally, I want you to close your eyes." I closed my eyes and gave him my hands.

Austin's POV

I took her in every inch of her the way she smelled how soft her hands where I even listened to the way she was breathing. I grabbed her hands and took her to my backyard I know I should have taken her out to a movie or a dinner but I knew doing this we would be all alone. My mother had been nice enough to make us a dinner then her and my dad headed out of town till Friday. I took her over to the table and sat her down. "Okay you can open your eyes." When I saw her face she looked as if she was going to cry, the backyard had lights hung up in all the trees there was candles light randomly and a bright red candle light on the table. There were also red roses placed everywhere and rose petals around the table. "So what do you think?" I held my breath waiting for her answer.

"Austin this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She took her hand and wiped away a tear.

I sighed knowing that I had done a good job. "Hold on I'll be right back." I went into the kitchen and got the food my mom had made and started making our plates. Chicken, mashed potatoes and broccoli, I gathered our plates and took them outside sitting them down. "One more thing and we will be ready to eat. I went back into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses on iced tea. Walking back out I saw Ally looking at everything taking it in. "Here we are that's everything are you ready to eat?"

"This looks wonderful I can't wait to dig in." She let out a small nervous laugh. We ate our dinner and had small talk once we were finished I grabbed her hand and took her to a blanket to look at the stars. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes this is the best date ever; I don't even know what to say." While holding hands we continued to look up at the stars I went to roll and talk to ally when she gave me a light kiss on the lips. I took my hand and placed it onto her hip. This kiss started to turn passionate; her mouth opened lightly inviting me inside. Slipping my tongue into her mouth I made sure to explore every inch of it; I hesitated at first but then decided to slide my hand up her shirt. She didn't move away but let me explore I could feel her hands in my hair and on my back. I finally pulled away both of us breathing heavy I stood up and grabbed her hand. I pulled her up then began where we had left off. I picked her up and packed her into the house and upstairs into my room.

Once in my room i noticed she had managed to get my shirt off and was exploring ever inch that she could get too. I softly laid her on the bed and in one swift motion took her shirt off. When I saw the black lacey see through bra I groaned, she was so beautiful to look at. I unhooked her bra and slide it down her arms, I put light kiss on her cheek down her neck and too her collarbone, I continued to kiss down her chest when I go to her nipple I gave it a light kiss then started licking it. She responded by moaning I started to suck on it while lightly pinching the other one between my fingers.

I gave her nipple one last kiss then placed light kiss all the way to her belly button, pulling her skirt and thong off I noticed she was nice and wet for me a grin formed on my face. I went back to her belly button and kissed down one thigh then back up the other I kissed her fold. She arched her back dug her nails into my shoulders I winced a little in pain but enjoyed every moment of it. Licking her clit I slowly started to put a finger into her she was so damn tight and I just couldn't wait to fuck her. That must have sent her over the edge because she was now arched and moaning. When she finally stopped bucking I licked all of her juices up till she was clean. I went up to her face and gave her a light kiss. "Austin that felt great but I want you inside of me I want to feel every inch of you."

She didn't have to tell me twice I pulled my pants and boxers off. When she looked at my cock her big brown eyes grew large she was taking in all 10 inches. Grinning I spread her legs positioning myself right at her entrance I started to slide in slowly. She gasped so I looked at her she nodded so I slide even further in till I got to her hem I paused at first but with one more push I had broken her hem. She screamed a little so I stopped. "Are you okay? We can stop if it hurts too much." She shook her head no, so I began pumping in and out of her slowly at first but then going a little faster. I grabbed her right leg and put it up onto my shoulder so I could get all 10 inches into her. I could feel myself getting closer so I slowed down a little I wanted this to last longer. Kissing her neck and nibbling she was leaving some intense scratches on my back. I couldn't take it any longer so I let her leg drop and started pumping faster. She said my name so I looked up. "Austin I'm going to cum I want you to choke me."

I went from one being on my elbows to putting a hand around her throat while one played with her clit. She put her nails into my back and it sent us both over the edge, I could feel her tighten around my cock while I shot deep into her. I finally collapsed onto my side; we were both trying to catch our breath when she rolled onto her side and placed a kiss on my lips I pulled the covers over us and we went fast to sleep.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MORE WILL BE COMING SOON I GOT OFF WORK EARLIER TODAY SO I WILL BE WRITING ALL DAY AND I'M OFF WORK TOMORROW YAY! SO I WILL HAVE HOPEFULLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS UP. THANKS FOR READIN PLEASE REVIEW! –MELEA **


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN READING I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING. I DON'T OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT. ENJOY! –MELEA**

Chapter 4

Austin's POV

Waking up cuddling with Ally was the greatest feeling in the world. I pulled her closer to me nuzzling her neck then nibbling on her earlobe. She groaned but went right back to sleep, I sighed took my hand and started playing with her right nipple till it became stiff.

She rolled over and looked up at me. "Um Austin that feels great." I pulled myself on top of her, kissing her neck as I kissed down to her collarbone then started sucking on her left nipple. I took my right hand and started to rub on her clit lightly; doing small circle motions then taking two fingers I slide them into her. Ally arched in response I moved my face down to her clit and began to lick while I finger fucked her, her breathing was becoming heavy and she was gripping the sheets. All of a sudden I heard my name being yelled then I could feel her insides tighten around my fingers as her orgasm took over. I climbed back up and curled up next to Ally. "How are you feeling sunshine?"

Ally's POV

Ally smiled and kissed him, she licked his neck and nibbled it making Austin moan. "I feel fantastic you have pleasured me why don't I please you." She gave him a kiss before making him roll over onto his back. She kissed his chest taking her teeth lightly over his nipple Austin sucked in his breathe. She kissed down his abs till she got to is V; she took his cock into her hands and began to stroke slowly. She kissed each one of his balls before licking from the base all the way to the top. Taking him into her mouth was harder then she thought it was going to be she got as much as she could in then started to bob her head up and down stroking the rest with one hand while the other hand played with a ball. She could feel him move his hips back and forth; she almost had all 10 inches when she heard him moan loudly then his seed squirted into her mouth she swallowed until it stopped then licked him clean. She crawled back up the bed and started to play with his blonde hair while his eyes were closed.

Austin's POV

That was the best blow job he had ever had in his life, he knew he hadn't gotten many but that one was fantastic. He finally opened his eyes to study ally that's when he noticed something on her neck taking his hand he lifted her chin then froze. "Ally look at me." Panic in his voice.

Ally slowly opened her eyes. "What is it Austin? What is wrong?"

"Ally your neck is all bruised up I guess from where I choked you last night what are we going to do if your father sees that I'm done." Austin swiftly stood up and pulled his boxers and pants on. "Ally you need to get up we need to find some way to cover that I'm going to head to the mall and get you a pink scarf. Take a shower if you would like there is food downstairs in the kitchen I'll be back soon." He walked over to his closet and pulled out a green V-neck shirt. He walked out of the room and down the stairs how could he have been so stupid when he choked her he didn't realize it had been so rough. He grabbed his keys got in his car and drove to the mall he finally got there walked into a store found a hot pink scarf that would match her outfit that she had on paid then left.

When Austin got back to his house he still couldn't believe he had been that damn stupid he told himself he did it cause of the timing. He walked inside to Ally sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the television. "Hey I went and got you a hot pink scarf to match your outfit."

She took the bag and put the scarf on she still looked as beautiful as ever but all he could think about was her bruises. "Thanks Austin I appreciate it. I fixed some pancakes while you were out I figured we could eat some breakfast before you have to take me home I called my dad and told him that after our date I had went to Trish's house and stayed the night she agreed to go along so he won't find out what happen."

Austin relaxed a little bit but not by much "Ally what is he going to say when I drop you off at home?"

"He shouldn't be there he should be at Sonic Boom, but if he is ill get you to take me to Trish and we will hang out then she can take me home."

He grabbed her hands and pulled her up off of the couch and kissed her cheek then walked into the kitchen, they ate in silence he couldn't help but feel really guilty she had asked for him to choke her but he didn't have to be so damn rough. When they got done eating he gathered the dishes and placed them into the sink grabbing his car keys he held her hand, they walked outside he opened the car door for her then closed it. He got into the car started it and drove toward her house when they got there no cars where there. He turned the car off and looked at Ally she was crying. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I know you regret everything we have done. I know you regret that we had sex last night I can see it in your face it's written all over it." She whipped away the tears.

"Ally how could you say that? I don't regret sleeping with you or anything of the sorts. I just feel guilty for bruising you I should have been way more careful." He leaned over and kissed her passionately. He got out of the car and opened her door. He grabbed her hand helping her out and gave her one last kiss before saying goodbye. "Ally I do not regret it I enjoyed myself very much I'll talk to you later bye." Ally waved goodbye as she walked to her front door.

Ally's POV

Ally walked inside her house dropped her purse and went upstairs to take a shower. Once out of the shower she dressed herself in blue jeans a purple t-shirt she put a scarf around her neck went downstairs and decided to clean the house up, after about 4 hours of cleaning her dad arrived home. "Hey daddy how was the store today?"

"Hey baby the store was busy today but not too bad I see you cleaned the house up looks nice. How was your date with Austin and you slumber party with Trish?"

"They were tons of fun, the date with Austin was perfect, Trish and I stayed up all night and giggled." Ally smiled at the thought of the fun she had with Austin last night that she didn't even notice that her scarf had come lose. She snapped out of her trance and looked at her father he had a look of horror on his face. "Dad what is wrong?"

Ally's dad reached out a ripped the scarf away from her neck. "Who did that to you? Look at your neck! What the hell Ally you better start explaining now!"

Ally's automatic reaction was to cry. "Dad, Austin and I had sex last night he did this during sex. He didn't mean to be rough I told him to do it."

Her dad walked over and picked up his car keys. "Come on where going over to the hospital right now." Ally start sobbing even harder. "Dad why he didn't do it on purpose you have to believe me!"

"Ally I don't want to hear it go get in the car right now I'm going to call the police station on the way he will not get away with hurting you and taking advantage of you." Ally tried her hardest to get her dad to understand that Austin really truly did nothing wrong but there was no use he kept saying his little girl wouldn't let stuff like that happen. On the car ride over she listened to her father talk to the police on the phone and she cried even harder.

Once at the hospital they checked her in and did a rape test, no matter how much she told them he didn't rape her the doctor keep telling her that it was all going to be okay. Ally thought about texting Austin to let him know what had happen but in the rush out the door she left her phone at home. She knew it was all over now he was going to absolutely hate her.

Austin's POV

It had been hours and hours since he had dropped her off at home he called her a thousand times and no answer, finally he broke down and called Dez. "Hey man, have you talked to Trish today?"

"Yeah man I'm at the hospital with her, Ally has gotten admitted to the hospital."

Austin's heart stopped what if ally was seriously hurt, what if she died he wouldn't be able to live his life without her. "Dez what happen?"

"Dude I don't know they won't tell us anything head on over here though." Austin hung up his phone ran down the stairs and grabbed his car keys. Driving as fast as he could to the hospital he could only think the worst car accident, she got shot, or someone tried to kill her. Not till he was in the parking lot did he remember the bruise. He turned his car off and ran inside when he walked through the doors he saw Trish and Dez. "Guys have you heard anything?"

Trish looked at him with disgust before she could answer two officers walked over to him. Between them he could see Ally laying in a bed crying. "Can I help you officers?"

"Are you Austin Moon?" Austin looked at them very confused he wanted to go make sure Ally was okay seeing her cry made his heart break. "Yes officer I am Austin Moon. Is she okay?"

One officer sighed and reached for his cuffs. "Austin I wouldn't worry about her, you need to worry about yourself. You are under arrest for abuse and rape. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can be used against you." The officer was still talking but Austin had tuned him out how could she do this to him what did she tell them that he choked her then raped her. When the officer went to go touch his arm Austin pulled away the next thing he knew he was on the ground. He could hear Dez telling him to calm down. Austin reached up pushed the officer off of him but the other one was already prepared and had him on his stomach in no time, putting the cuffs on him. "I didn't do anything it's all a fucking lie I swear we had sex she asked me to choke her, I didn't mean to bruise her.

The officers basically laughed in his face and took him out of the hospital doors. They leaned him against the cop car and patted him down. Once they were finished they turned him around. "Now Austin tell us what happen, even though you will be going for resisting arrest."

"I didn't do anything like I said we had sex last night we got close she asked me to choke her and I did nothing more I didn't rape her I swear." Austin hung his head he felt betrayed and unloved.

"Austin you will have to wait to go before the judge all we do is the arresting you in." They put him into the back of the squad car and took off toward the county jail.

Ally's POV

She had been in the hospital for about four hours now about 20 minutes ago she watched the love of her life get thrown to the ground and arrested. What was she going to do all her dad did was not pay attention and keep calling lawyers she knew she could talk to Trish and Dez about all of this but all she wanted to do was cry. After what seemed like 2 days the doctor came in, "Mr. Dawson we don't see any signs of forced entrance Ally is free to go home but make sure you do take pictures of the bruises you will need them in court."

Ally looked over at her father "I told you that he didn't rape me I let him have sex with me and choke me." Ally gathered her cloths went into the bathroom and changed when she came out her dad had signed her release forms but she refused to go home with him, when they got outside of the hospital she talked him into letting her go spend the night with Trish which he knew she was actually doing considering Austin was in fact in jail. He agreed and she piled into Dez's car. "Trish can you go by the police station?" Trish hesitated but then shook her head yes, Dez redirected the car and headed toward the county jail.

**THANK EVERYBODY FOR READING I KNOW TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY IM DOING GOOD. LOL I WILL HAV ABOTHER CHAPTER UP TOMORROW. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO AUSTIN? WILL HE FORGIVE HER? KEEP READING TO FIND OUT. PLEASE REVIEW THANKS -MELEA**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR READING I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY. I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT. SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG TO POST I WORK A LOT PLUS I HAVE WALKING PNEUMONIA. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING – MELEA**

Chapter 5

Austin's POV

He was sitting in a jail cell confused and scared. He felt more betrayed then he ever had in his whole life, she told lies to get him where he was right now. He knew jail was scary but he didn't think he would actually ever find out what the inside of it looked like. Rolling onto his back he looked around the room, there was a bed, a small desk with a chair, a sink, and a toilet. Sighing he closed his eyes and tried to relax and get some sleep. While being booked the officer had mentioned he would have some type of bond but they hadn't mention how much it would be yet.

He laid there and just stared at the ceiling, he wasn't comfy once they had gotten him here they had made him change into an outfit that said inmate on the back. He rolled onto his right side and looked at the wall, he could hear jingling off in the distance but he ignored it. All of a sudden he can hear the jingling stop in front of his cell. "Get up boy you have visitors." Austin stood up and went over to the officer; he put his hands behind his back and felt the cuffs go on his wrist.

When he felt that his hear broke even more, they walked down the hallway to a large room with a bunch of tables and chairs sitting everywhere through the small window he could see Dez sitting at the table. The officer opened the door and took him to the table taking the handcuffs off of him and placing his hands on the table and recuffing him. "Hey Dez"

Dez looked at him with shock on his face and other emotions but before he could say anything he saw Ally. Austin stiffened when he noticed her sitting between Dez and Trish. "What the hell is she fucking doing here I don't want to see her. She is the reason I'm here it's all her fault." He saw the hurt was across her face but at that moment he didn't want to hear what she had to say, didn't even want to see her damn face.

I saw Ally began to cry it broke me to know I had just made her cry but she had hurt me just the same. Then I heard her blow her nose and start to speak. "Austin you can't think I told them to put you here can you? Let me explain, I won't testify against you, you didn't do anything." She was now sobbing but I didn't care I got the officers attention and that was it I was on my way back to the cell.

Ally's POV

Ally laid in Trish's bed sobbing; she had cried so much that tears didn't even form anymore. "Trish what do I do? He hates me he thinks I told them to put him in the awful place. He thinks I'm going to go in there and say he raped me and bruised me on purpose. How could he think that?" Trish went over and just held Ally till she was fast asleep.

Austin's POV

Waking up he felt a pain in his lower back the beds where extremely uncomfortable but he could hearing the jingling. The officer stopped in front of his cell, "Get up boy time for court." Austin stood up and went over to the officer so he could cuff him, they took him to a small room where a fat old bald man sat and a television was on the opposite wall, once seated the TV flashed on. He could see the judge flashed onto the TV, "Austin Moon you are charged with domestic abuse and resisting arrest, how do you plead." The lawyer told him it would be smarter to plead guilty since he was only 17 when he turned 18 his record would close Austin took a deep breathe. "I plead guilty." The judge looked back down at the papers then back up. "One year probation and a year of community service. You are free to go the officers will explain the probation to you."

After about 2 hours Austin had release papers in his hands along with the name of his probation officer and how often they had to meet. Dez was waiting right outside we he stepped out before Austin could go home and enjoy a nice shower he had to go see his probation officer.

Another hour later he was thanking Dez and walking into his living room. He debated about calling his mom first and telling her everything but they would be home tomorrow so he decided to just wait. He went upstairs took a quick shower and went downstairs to eat a warm meal. Spending a night in jail had been horrible but ally being the reason he was there was even worse. He turned his cell phone on and the messages flooded in all from her. He hit delete all and went back to eating lunch.

The next day.

Austin was still asleep when his parents got home his mother came upstairs and knocked on his bedroom door. He rolled over he saw his mom standing there holding papers. "Hey mom how was the trip?"

His mother was standing in the doorway with papers in her hands. Austin sighed he had forgotten that the papers where downstairs on the kitchen table. "Mom I can explain." She gave him a look he sighed again and sat up in bed. "Well the night me and Ally had our date we um well we had sex and during sex she asked me to choke her and I did, well it left a bruise her dad saw he took her to a hospital saying I had raped her I resisted arrest and went to jail for domestic abuse and resisting arrest."

His moms face was in complete shock she walked over to his bed sat down and turned toward him. "Austin if you didn't do it then why in the world would you plead guilty? Explain that to me!"

"The lawyer said since I was underage if I just plead guilty when I turned eighteen my record would close anyways and no one would ever see it again so I plead guilty. I'm on probation for a year and I have community service which doesn't start till next week."

Austin watched his mother stand and go out of the room slamming his door behind her. He sank back under his covers and stared up at the ceiling. It had been very hard for him to sleep in his room, when he got in bed all he could think about was him and ally, how when he woke up the morning after cuddling with her. Austin got dressed and headed down the stairs. "Mom I'm really sorry I should have called and told you guys." He mom turned around while dabbing her eyes with a tissue, he had made his mother cry it broke his heart seeing it. "Austin you are not allowed out of this house for two months except to go to community service and to come back either me or your father will be taking you to them and picking you up. We knew since you were a teenage boy that eventually you would have sex but we thought you would be more careful about your actions. Did you even use a condom?"

Austin froze and just stared at his mother he hadn't even thought about that, what the fuck was wrong with him why did he go stupid when he was around Ally, he didn't get a chance to speak before his mother interrupted his thoughts. "Son I will take that as a no, just go to your room for now I need to talk to your father."

Austin went back up to his room all he could think about was that ally could be pregnant and with his child. Was he ready to be a father? He truly didn't know since he didn't think he would have this problem till he was married. What the hell was he going to do?

**2 months later **

Austin had spent so much time in his house and listening to his parent lecture him he thought he might go crazy. Today was his first day to go and come as he wanted; he took full advantage of it and called Dez to see if he wanted to hang out. They planned to have a stupid day and meet at the food court. He was on his way over to the mall when Ally flashed into his mind, he still didn't know what to do should he ask her if she is pregnant or just wait till she comes to him. Pulling into the mall he parked at Sonic Boom out of habit, he needed to break that habit. When he got into the food court he saw Dez talking to Trish and giving her kisses, he was happy for his best friend, finally they both admitted they liked one another.

Austin was waiting for Dez to purchase the stuff he gotten from the store when he heard her voice she was with Trish of course and looked as beautiful as ever. She had seen him he could tell out of the corner of his eye she had frozen when she noticed him. She wouldn't look in his direction though she stared at the floor or at the clothing. He could slightly hear their conversation from where he was standing but before he got a chance to listen Dez was ready to head to the movie.

Ally's POV

Walking into the store with Trish she noticed him. He was standing by a rack of clothing; he looked wonderful wearing a dark purple V-neck shirt with dark wash jeans that looked a little ripped and his silver chain. She would never forget that sliver chain and how it hung over her when they had sex. When she saw him she froze in place Trish having her back grabbed her arm and tugged all she could do was stare at the floor or the clothing. Leaning into Trish she whispered. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah Ally he is gone but you will have to talk to him eventually your pregnant and you know damn well that baby belongs to him. I know he feels like it's your fault he got into trouble, but Ally think about it he didn't have to plead guilty he did that all on his own."

"Trish I know but how do I get him to even talk to me when he won't even look my direction. He still blames me he acts like I'm invisible. What do I do?"

Ally watched while Trish stood there and contemplated on what they should do after about twenty minutes of watching her text Ally started to glare. "Okay Dez is going to take him back to his house and we are just going to happen to "stop by" so when we get there stay behind me then Dez and I will leave then you all can talk. I'll stay close so if you need me or him tries anything I can be there. We have about twenty minutes before we have to be there so let's go get you a cuter shirt.

Ally burrows her eyebrows and Trish she didn't want to trick Austin and what was wrong with her shirt it hide the baby bump.

Austin's POV

Austin was sitting in Dez's house he couldn't remember why they had come back here but here he was. He heard a door open but thought nothing of it he turned around to talk to Dez and that's when he saw her, just seeing her made his heart stop and break into a thousand pieces. Standing up quickly he could tell there was something different about Ally but he couldn't quite figure it out. Trish looked at both of them and got an aggravated look on her face "I'll be right back I need to find Dez, he said to come stop by sorry Austin I didn't realize you where here."

"Trish its fine I think he is looking for giraffe pants or something I'm not really sure." Austin sat back down on the couch as Trish scurried out of the living room. He was trying to control the urge to pull Ally into his arms and kiss her then fuck her right there in the living room. Ally came over and sat near him all he could do was tense up. "Austin we really need to talk,"

HE sighed and looked at her with hurt all over his face. "Talk about what Ally how you got me put in jail? Want to talk about why I'm on probation? Want to talk about how you broke my heart?" HE could see the tears starting to roll down her face he wanted to go wipe them off and apologize but he didn't.

"Austin I'm not here to talk about any of that since I know you won't even listen. I just came to say that I'm two months pregnant and I know it's yours."

Austin froze he knew that he hadn't used a condom and that it could happen, he just thought maybe he had some type of luck and it wouldn't He dropped his head into his hands and started thinking.

**SORRY AGAIN FOR IT TAKING SO LONG BEING SICK SUCKS AND IT HIT ME SO FAST. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER POSTED BE PATIENT PLEASE. PLEASE REVIEW! -MELEA**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY AGAIN FOR THIS TAKING SO LONG I DON'T GET SICK OFTEN BUT WHEN I DO IT'S ALWAYS SOMETHING THAT TAKES ME OUT. I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYTHINGS OF THE SORT. PLEASE REVIEW I APPRECIATE IT. ANOTHER NOTE IF YOU HAVE ANY STORY IDEAS THAT YOU WOULD LIKE FOR ME TO WRITE I AM MORE THE WILLING TOO, ITS NO BIG DEAL JUST SEND ME A PM AND ILL RESPOND BACK YOU. THANKS FOR READING I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING –MELEA **

_Italics- texting _

Chapter 6

Ally's POV

Watching Austin just sit there was tearing her to pieces, was he going to leave her forever and not be a part of his child's life. Just thinking that made her heart break and made her nervous and scared. "Austin please say something." Austin just continued to sit there with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. She heard Trish and Dez enter the room but he still didn't stir. Ally patted his back and went to Trish. "Let's go Trish he is in a state of shock when he wants to talk he knows my number." They proceed to walk out the front door after saying goodbye to Dez.

Austin's POV

He didn't really know why he is in such shock, it could be many things like is he ready to be a father? I guess that didn't matter now since she was in fact pregnant he was scared and didn't know what to do. When the child is born he knew they would be teen parents. He looked over at Dez who was staring at him. "Austin are you okay?"

Standing he looked at Dez. "Yeah I'm okay I guess can you take me home though our first day of school starts tomorrow."

"Yeah sure Austin." Dez grabbed his keys then they were on their way to his home. Austin got out of the car told Dez thanks went into his house straight up the stairs and too his room. He hadn't thought about school of course everybody was going to find out. In high school rumors spread like wild fire, he loved Trish but he knew she would be the first to tell. He gathered some cloths and laid them out for school tomorrow and then hoped in the shower. His mine drifted to Ally laying in his bed with a swollen belly, his hand sliding up her leg to her thigh. He could see him leaving soft kisses all over her belly while he slipped two fingers into her. He snapped quickly out of his day dream finished his shower then crawled into bed.

Checking his phone he saw he had a message from Ally.

_Austin, I know that you are not speaking to me and I figure you have no intentions too, but I want you to be in the child's life. It's half you and it needs its father in its life no matter if you hate me or not. You need to be here for this child it belongs to you. – Ally _

Austin stared at his phone he knew he needed to be there but he was terrified he locked his phone rolled over and had a restless night sleep.

Beep Beep Beep, groaning he rolled over and shut his alarm off got up brushed his teeth fixed his hair then dressed in a red V-neck t-shirt black jeans they had the ripped look, he got his sliver chain and put it on. He went down his stairs to the kitchen where his mother was standing fixing breakfast. "Hey sweetie how did you sleep? Are you ready for your first day of school?"

Austin sat down at the table and started eating on his pancakes he had to tell his mother but that frightened him more than being a father. He knew she still wasn't happy about him going to jail and being on probation. He took a deep breath and sucked it up he had to tell his mother. "Mom Ally is two months pregnant." His mother spit her coffee and looked at him.

"Austin even though I'm not surprised I am. You're going to be there for her correct?" His mother started cleaning up her coffee mess. Austin looked down at his phone. "Mom I have to head to school but we can talk tonight bye." He kissed her cheek and was out the door, this was a first that he was actually glad it was time to go to school he didn't know what to tell his mom. What would she do if he looked directly at her and said at this moment he had no intentions on being there.

He pulled into the schools lot and he parked beside Dez's car. When he got out of his car all eyes suddenly where on him, he could hear some people whispering about him going to jail others were talking about how he had raped Ally and of course people were talking about her being pregnant. He made sure when he went to school that in the mornings he had no time for talking but had to go straight to 1st period. When he walked into the room he saw Dez. Trish, and of course she had this class too.

About half way through the class he felt his phone vibrate. _Austin you need to talk to me. This child is yours not just mine I have a doctor's appointment at 4 today it will be after school. If you want to meet me at Trish's car, if not that's fine too. –ally _Austin locked his phone and proceeded to talk to Dez.

After school he thought about going to Trish's car but he had figured it out while he was at school, she was going to hurt the way he had. He wasn't going to be there for that child not till he felt like it.

Ally's POV

She waited at Trish's car waiting for him to be a man and come with her to the doctors. She checked her phone 3:40 when she looked up she saw him pass in his car. "Come on Trish if we don't leave now we will be late for the appointment." She was so glad that her best friend was there for her, but she wanted Austin there he was this father's child. She had been glared at and talked about so much at school today that she didn't even want to go back tomorrow.

Once at the doctor's office the nurse always asked the same question where is the father this time Ally was tired of it she knew she was just seventeen but fuck give her some type of fucking credit Ally looked at the nurse. "Look bitch you ask me that every time I fucking come and guess what my baby daddy doesn't want to be here. He is going to be a dead beat dad, but that's his choice I gave him the option to come and he blew me off. Now next time don't ask."

Ally could see the shock all over the nurse's face but she didn't care it felt good to tell her what she thought it's not Ally's fault that he didn't want to be in this child's life. The nurse left and Ally looked up at Trish and burst into tears.

Austin's POV

Austin got done with meeting his probation officer and went straight home. He was worried about was Ally. He wanted to hold her talk to her stomach, rub it and give his child small kisses but she had to hurt like he did.

_Ally, as you can tell at this moment right now I have no intentions on being in the child's life. I still hurt from where you betrayed me. I still don't understand how someone I love could do that. – Austin. _

_Austin, it hurts me to know that you would deny this child and not take care of what is yours. The next time I see you will be in court. –Ally_

_Ally- I never denied it I just don't want to be a part of its life right now and Court? Why court what are you going to tell them that you lied and I did all that to you are you going to get me sent to jail again?" –Austin_

Austin never got a response back from Ally once he thought it through he knew that when she said court she meant for child support. She would get some over his dead body, he knew he was acting wrong and should be in this child's life but this was the only way he could hurt Ally who knew it was going to hurt him a lot too. He heard the front door unlock and knew his mother was home he raced down the stairs. "Hey Mom, How was your day?"

His mother glared at him. "Austin I got a call today from a certain birdie and found out that you decided you were going to deny this child and not be there. What in the hell is wrong with you? Do you really think it doesn't belong to you?"

"Mom I don't deny the child I just don't want to be a father yet I'm not ready yet."

His mother sat down on the couch and yanked him down with her. "Look Austin you where man enough to pull your dick out and fuck her so guess what you are going to be a MAN and call Ally tell her you changed your mind and take care of that child I MEAN IT! No bullshit it takes two to have sex." His mother stood and walked into the kitchen. "Austin call NOW!"

Austin stood up walked into the kitchen. "Mom I'm not doing it fine I deny the child it's not mine I don't want to be near anything or have anything to do with something that involves Ally. She put me in jail."

His mother took a deep breath. "Fine, don't want to be a daddy so then I suggest you look for a job and get out of this house. Deny it all you want blame her all you want but guess what sweetie you put yourself in that jail cell. It was not Ally's ideal to go to the hospital it was her father's."

Austin grabbed his cell phone and walked out of the front door. "Dez can I come stay at your house please."

"Sure dude no big deal. I will warn you the girls are over here."

Austin frowned but he had no choice he had nowhere else to go. "That's fine I'll be there in about 15 minutes I'm walking over."

When Austin walked into Dez's house he didn't see any sign of the girls but he did see Dez on the couch playing a video game. Austin went and sat next to him, "Where are the girls?"

"Outside with my sister sorry ally is here man I was hanging out with Trish then poof Ally was here."

"Dude it's no big deal." Austin explained everything that happened with his mom even though Austin could tell that Dez didn't agree with his choice and the actions he was making he was still his best friend and told him to stay as long as he needed he even suggested they get a place together so rent wouldn't be so bad. They finished their game and went outside upon walking out he spotted Ally, Trish, and Dez's little sister sitting on a blanket having a tea party. Dez and Austin joined, Dez sitting next to Trish and Austin plopping down next to Ally. She was very unhappy about it but he didn't care.

After a couple of hours everybody started to make their way inside Austin was laying on his back looking up at the stars. He had forgotten Ally was even their till he heard a faint crying. He couldn't take it anymore rolling over he grabbed Ally in his arms and began to kiss her. He could feel all her sadness flood into him. He could feel the electricity between them, while kissing her he slide his hand down to her stomach and rubbed gently. He didn't know what had come over him maybe the fact that she looked beautiful as ever glowing from the pregnancy and of course she was sexy. It was a big turn on for him to see her growing and with his child.

Austin stood up and grabbed her hand they headed into the house and up to the guest room. Dez and Trish just shook their head but keep cuddling on the couch. When Austin got her into the guest room she had managed to get his shirt off and it was already on the floor. Austin slid his hand down the front of her shorts and started to make small circles on her clit. He could hear Ally's breathing becoming heavy; Austin moved them over to the bed carefully and removed her shorts and underwear. He kissed up and down both thigh and then started planting small kisses and her vagina. He then began to lick while fucking her with two fingers her orgasm came quicker then he thought she would but he cleaned her up.

Before he knew it she had him on his back his pants where gone and so where his boxers. He looked up and saw he naked glory. She grabbed his cock with both hands and slide down onto it with ease. She rode him for the longest time before he wanted control and lightly flipped her onto her back he fucked her till she was begging between breathes to release herself. Austin felt them cum together then he collapsed onto his side beside her.

He still didn't know what came over him but he was slowly regretting it, getting up out of the bed he slid his boxers and pants on. He looked over at Ally who was also getting dressed. "Ally I think you should go this was a mistake I don't know why I even did it."

"Austin do you think in that dumbass head of yours that I will just let you fuck me every time you like and then dump me to the side you are quite mistaken. I will not be contacting you or do I have any intentions of seeing you till this child is out and we are in court. And you know what your right this was a mistaken all of it from the first date down to now. Goodbye Austin have a good time."

**SORRY AGAIN THAT THIS TOOK ME SO LONG. SO HOW WILL AUSTIN REPSOND TO WHAT ALLY SAID? WHAT DO YOU THINK HE WILL DO? AGAIN SORRY FOR IT TAKING SO LONG THE STORY IS FLOWING VERY WELL IN MY BRAIN NOW SO IT WON'T TAKE ME LONG TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER ONE WILL BE UP TOMORROW BEFORE I GO TO BED. THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW. SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER DRAGGED SOMETHINGS NEEDED TO BE PLACE AGAIN BEFORE THE GOOD STUFF CAN HAPPEN **** – MELEA **


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKS FOR READING I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING. I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY. PLEASE REVIEW THANKS. THERE WILL BE SONGS I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM EITHER. IT WILL NOT BE NORMAL SONGS THEY LISTEN TOO SORRY. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I HAVE BEEN WORKING LONG HOURS AND WENT TO SCAREFEAST SATURDAY GO TO MEET ZAK BAGAN AND HOYT FROM TRUE BLOOD I WAS SUPER EXCITED! – MELEA**

_Italics- texting _

Austin's POV

Austin watched as she walked out of the door, what the hell just happen she told him all of it was a mistake. Was all of it a mistake he thought? It didn't feel like one he sat down on the bed and thought about it, when he was with her his heart felt complete when she walked out the door his whole world came crashing down. Pulling on his pants and t-shirt he laid back onto the bed he could still smell her, her perfume mixed with the smell of sex. He felt himself getting rock hard again; he rushed down the stairs and into the living room. "Dez, man can I borrow your car I need to get out and just take a drive."

Dez tossed his keys to Austin. He got into the car and started it up and took off, he didn't know exactly where he was going but he just needed to think. Plugging his phone into the iPod dock in Dez's car he picked Breaking Benjamin- Give me a sign. The song blared throughout the radio speakers he finally stopped at a park, turning the car off he leaned the chair back and sighed. He had options on what he could do, one was go to Ally's get on his knees and beg for her to come back to him he loved her with all his heart he just wished he didn't wait to realize it till she was gone. Another option he could go talk to her and see if she would at least let him be in his child's life, or he could just pretend like she wasn't alive.

He didn't feel like making any type of choice at this exact moment so he brought his seat up, when he did he saw a couple of kids from his school his window was down so of course they stopped to talk to him. "Hey Austin you look really stressed out?"

"Yeah guys I'm in a really bad place right now." Austin watched as one guy looked at the other. "Austin we know a way to help you with your stress, but you can't tell anybody that you go it from us." Austin looked at them as if they had grown extra limbs or something, but he was in some need to feel relaxed he hadn't been relaxed since the day he woke up and saw the bruise on Ally's neck. "Okay guys why not what do you have in mind?"

The next thing Austin knew they were all piled into the car passing something around Austin didn't know what it was or what it was called but he felt fantastic and relaxed. After asking several questions he found out he was smoking weed, now he knew drugs where bad but he felt incredible. He never thought in a million years he would ever try any time of drug, but he thought to himself why not? He had already had sex before marriage gotten a girl pregnant and is already a dead beat dad so who gives a shit.

When Austin finally came down from his buzz enough to drive the car back to Dez's house without wrecking it he got there and walked in and went straight upstairs. Dez never asked Austin about his outings because he knew sometimes Austin needed the quiet ride to think. When he got upstairs he pulled all his clothes off except his boxers and crashed into the bed, he had school tomorrow but he knew going one night of sleep without dreaming of Ally was going to do him a world of wonders, of course Austin didn't know that weed would make him horny.

Austin woke up the next morning feeling very rested but extremely turned on. He also had this nagging feeling that he was craving something when he smoked with those guys last night they did inform him that weed was not addicting so maybe it was the cigarettes he was craving he had no idea. Austin picked his clothing from the extra cloths he kept over at Dez's house for emergencies he grabbed a dark blue V-neck t-shirt with black pants and of course his signature sliver chain. He went downstairs and sat on the couch and waited for Dez, he decided he should send Ally a text even if they weren't together he had decided he still wanted to be in his child's life.

Ally's POV

Ally woke up and rolled out of bed she felt like a blimp already and she was only three months pregnant. She went to go grab some cloths when she heard her phone ding she was hopping it was the guy Dallas that she had been talking too, she had meet him at Sonic Boom the other day when she was working when she looked at her phone she was extremely disappointed when she saw that it was Austin.

_Ally, I know I been acting like a complete and total ass since you told me you were pregnant I'm not texting you to beg you to date me or even really communicate with me you can tell your answer to Trish or Dez. I just want to know if I can be able to see my child when it's born be at the hospital I'm not asking to be in the delivery room I just want in my child's life. –Austin_

Ally stared at her phone she could feel the tears roll down her face just when she thought she had gotten over him and shut him out he goes and tried to sneak his way back in and what to be dad now. She wanted him to be there for his child but how did she know he was actually going to be there that he wasn't just saying this to get back in her pants. She sat her phone back down and started picking out he clothes for the day she went with a black maternity shirt with hot pink hearts on it that Trish had picked out and black sweat pants and matching black sandals. She wore this outfit cause it kind matched the one she wore the night she had lost her virginity to Austin and she didn't want him to ever forget it, she also grabbed the pink scarf he had bought that morning and attached it too her purse.

Ally went downstairs took he multi-vitamin and ate some breakfast; her father hadn't said much too her since she said she was pregnant and Austin was the father. She was doing her dishes when she heard Trish outside honking the horn; she was picking her up now so Ally didn't have to walk. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Austin's POV

They had gotten to school earlier then Austin would have preferred he hated sitting and waiting around for class to begin he could hear people sitting and talking behind his back. He sat and started doing some homework that he had forgotten about last night when he smelt her perfume. He looked up when he saw her outfit that looked similar to the one she wore the first time they had sex. Ever muscles in his body tensed being frustrated was annoying being sexually frustrated was the worse. Austin looked at her more closely and noticed the scarf, anger flooded through every inch of his body he scooped up his things and walked away. He looked back and noticed she was basically snickering out of the corner of his eye.

Ally's POV

Ally saw that his whole body had tensed when he noticed her and her outfit with the scarf she could feel the frustration and anger radiate off of him but she didn't give a rat's ass anymore. She was going to move on from him she didn't need him. Ally sat and started chatting with Trish and Dez when a girl approached her. "Ally I have a question and I'm only asking because I don't think it's something any of you all know and I think you should know about. Does Austin smoke weed and cigarettes now?"

Ally looked and her with a confusing look on her face. "No why?"

"Well my idiot ass boyfriend over there said him and Austin and some other guys smoked both last night at a park, he could be lying I'm not sure but if not I thought you all would like to know." The girl walked away and started arguing with her boyfriend. Ally was stunned she looked over at Trish and Dez and saw they were both stunned as well. "Guys should I go ask him?"

Trish looked at her and nodded yes she grabbed her things to go talk to him she had ten minutes left before the first bell would ring and she needed to find out if he was really that stupid. When she got to the classroom she saw he had his head down on the table she was glad their wasn't anybody else in the class yet. "Austin can I speak with you?"

Austin slowly lifted his head and looked at ally. "Sure why not add more too my horrible morning."

She didn't know exactly what he was talking about she had an idea but put it to the side to find out later. "Austin I had someone approach me a couple of minutes ago they started to tell me that your smoking weed and cigarettes now is that true?"

Austin didn't even look at her he stared straight at the floor she knew that what she said was true then. "Why Austin?"

"Ally do you really want to know why because I needed to relax ever since the night I got myself in trouble all I have been is stressed between people whispering about me here at school and spreading rumors telling lies and you saying that you regretted everything. I feel like I failed you and myself there isn't anything I can do to fix it I love you Ally and it hurts me to know that you regret our date and having sex and you probably even regret carrying my baby. I'm sorry I truly am that's all I can do and say."

Ally went to go say something to him but he stood up and walked out as soon as the first bell rang. She sat there with tears rolling down her face for the second time that day and was in complete shock Austin said he loved her did she love him she truly didn't know she had shut those feelings out.

Austin's POV

Austin didn't want to deal with whatever Ally was about to lecture him about while walking down the hallway Dez tried to stop him and talk but Austin blew him off and keep walking. He was having such a shitty morning that he planned on not going to school at all, first she decided to walk in wearing an almost identical outfit on from the night he took her virginity then on his way to class he overheard someone say that Ally wasn't the only girl he had gotten knocked up and left to the side.

He didn't exactly know what person started the rumor the he got another girl knocked up but he knew it wasn't true at all; he just didn't want Ally to find out. He hasn't had sex since he broke down and fucked Ally thinking of the night she said she regretted everything made his chest tight. While continuing down the hallway he bumped into one of the guys from last night slipping them five bucks he got a joint and walked out the doors and too the closet park. When he arrived at the park he felt his phone vibrate it was a message from Ally he sighed knowing it wasn't going to be good. He lit his joint leaned against a tree and started to read.

_Austin, I am very stunned by what you told me in the classroom this morning. I figured I was just a booty call to you. I started to open my feelings up to see if I felt the same but then someone was talking about how you have another girl pregnant also. I mean really you love me but fuck someone get them pregnant and leave them. How bad of a father are you going to be that message you sent this morning was a lie too wasn't it. I should have known you didn't want to be in this child's life. All I have to say is ill get Trish to tell you when I go in labor and you can wait in the waiting room till it's born. -Ally_

Austin sat and stared at his phone for a moment did he care if Ally thought he was going to be a good father or not? That was a question he couldn't even answer himself because he didn't know. He shouldn't have said he loved her since he knew she was trying to get with that douchebag Dallas, he did figure he should write back and at least diffuse the rumor so he would have some type of chance.

_Ally, whoever started the rumor is of course telling a lie the only person having a baby by me is you. I also can't believe you would think that I would look at you as a booty call what even gave you that impression. I was and still am hurt that I got sent to jail but like Trish and Dez have told me many of times now that I didn't have to plead guilty I did it all on my own you didn't force me too and neither did anyone else. Ally right now all I wanted to know was if I'd be able to hold my child and you answered that. – Austin _

Austin got up and started walking toward the mall he was hoping someone was looking for help he needed a job and he needed one fast even if that meant quitting high school or working four jobs he would not be going home. His parents kicked him out when he needed them the most and even though he had finally did what his mother wanted he would not go back.

**THANKS AGAIN FOR EVERYBODY WHO IS READING THERE WILL MOST LIKELY BE ABOUT 3 MORE CHAPTERS NO MORE I DON'T WANT TO DRAG IT OUT. PLEASE REVIEW. I HOPE YOU ARE ENJJOYING. ALSO GO CHECK OUT METALMUSICMANIA SHE WRITES STORIES ALSO, HOUSE, TRUE BLOOD, BIG BANG. SHE IS A FANTASTIC WRITER. –MELEA **


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY EVERYBODY HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING I KNOW I AM HAVING FUN WRITING. PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS COMMENTS OR CONCERNS JUST PM ME. IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE A STORY OR HELP YOU IM MORE THEN GLAD TOO ALSO PM ME. GO READ METALMUSICMANIA SHE IS A GREAT WRITER YOU WILL LOVE HER. THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER I MAY DO ONE LATER NOT SURE YET. – MELEA **

Ally's POV

She was sitting in her second period and having a hard time paying attention she was extremely worried about Austin he hadn't been to school for a week now the only person who had seen him was Dez. Dez just kept telling Trish and her that all he does is stay in his room and go to work. She couldn't believe he would drop out of school just to get a job, both of their parents said they would support them till they were done with high school, but Austin's father was glad he was being a man and trying to take care of his child so he had let him drop out. She actually felt lost without Austin after he said he loved her she had dumped Dallas like a sack of potatoes. She pulled out her phone and sent him a message it was the hundredth one of the week but she was worried.

Austin's POV

Austin was sitting in his room at Dez's house he didn't know his drug problem would get so out of control. He grabbed the small baggy and put it the contents onto a spoon, as he was about to turn put the lighter up to the spoon and turn it to liquid his phone buzzed. He sat the spoon down very carefully and picked up his phone it was Ally she had been texting him a lot but he didn't want her to find out about his bad drug problem because she had the power to take his child away.

_Austin, I'm extremely worried about you, is everything okay? If you need some help Austin you need to tell someone. For an update on the baby it's doing great next month we get to find out if it's a boy or girl. Please write something back to me anything even if it says fuck off I don't care I need to know you're okay. –Ally _

Austin felt his chest tighten he sat down on the bed and felt a tear run down his face what was he going to do. He couldn't tell her he was addicted to a very bad drug he just couldn't he was extremely excited that next month he got to find out if he was going to have a daughter or son, he couldn't wait to hold that little bundle of joy. He picked his phone back up and began to type a message.

_Ally, sorry I haven't wrote you back any been busy working saving money for when the baby is born still trying to find an apartment though. I can't wait for you to tell me if we are having a little boy or girl. –Austin _

Austin returned to his spoon and melted the substance sucked it up into the needle put the needle in his arm released the belt and felt the high come over him. For about 10 minutes he did nothing but just sit there he felt his phone buzz again but couldn't get his limbs to move. Eventually he lifted his phone and saw that Ally had written back.

_Austin, I'm so glad you finally wrote back I was starting to get real worried and march over there and break your door down. I'm glad you are saving for the baby and that you're excited to know what we are having ill text you the day before the appointment and if you like you can go with me and we can find out together.-Ally_

Austin put his phone down laid back on the bed and watched the room around him spin and spin. He heard someone knocking on the door but he wasn't about to get up. Eventually he heard the door open he saw Dez standing there he had a look of disappointment written all over his face. Austin sat up in bed and hung his head he didn't want to disappoint anybody and he sure as hell didn't want Ally to find out. "Dez I'm so sorry I need help, I just don't want Ally to find out I don't want her to take my child away from me please don't tell her please I want to be there and hold the baby when its born not have to wait till she decides to let me see it.

Dez sat down next to Austin and put his hand onto his back. "Austin I am very disappointed but I would never tell Ally is she is going to find out you are going to be the one that tells her. But dude you need to seek some type of help so you will be alive and fully functional when the child is born. Austin look and me and tell me what drug you have become addicted to I want the truth and I want it now."

Austin sighed and stared down at the floor he took in a deep breath and prepared himself looking at Dez he told him. "I've been taking heroin I don't even remember how I got hooked on it but I have become addicted I need help I just don't want Ally to find out. I'm afraid that if she does she will leave and take the child away from me I just don't know what to do." Austin put his elbows on his elbows and hung his head in shame. He loved ally so much that if she left and took the child with her it would be his breaking point he would be done and not care if he got any type of help.

"I will see what kind of help I can get you without everyone on god's creation finding out." Dez patted his back stood up and exited the room. Austin proceeded to pick up his phone and looked at the picture Ally had sent him of one of her ultrasounds, he felt another tear escape and roll down his cheek as he smiled.

_Ally, I would love to go with you to the doctor's appointment to find out what we are having let me know what day it is so I can get off of work. – Austin_

1 month later.

Austin's habit hadn't gotten any better in fact he had gotten worse but today was the day he got to find out if Ally was having a boy or girl. The only good thing he had managed in a month was to find an apartment and move out of Dez's parent's house Dez of course moved into the apartment with him. Austin got up took a quick shower and threw on a blue shirt with dark wash jeans. He looked at his phone 7:30 A.M. he had only managed to get about an hour of sleep but he was determined to go to this appointment. He grabbed his car keys off of the table left the apartment and headed toward Ally's he was nervous he didn't know why but he was.

We he got to Ally's he just honked the horn she came out wearing sweats and a plain red shirt. Austin was hoping she wouldn't be able to tell he was doing heroin. They didn't talk much in the car on the way to the doctor or in the waiting room he noticed that Ally stared at him a lot on the drive here, he was stupid and forget to put a jacket on too cover his track marks. They got called back into a room Austin was so nervous is keep pacing not even realizing he was doing it.

Finally the doctor walked in. "Hello Miss Dawson are you excited to find out what you're having today? I see you have brought someone different with you I'm Dr. Rinehart." The doctor extended his hand. Austin shook his hand "I'm Austin Moon the father of the child."

"Well nice to meet you Austin. Let's get started roll your shirt up there Ally and let's see if we can get the baby to show us what it is." Austin watched while ally laid back on the table and lifted her shirt, he squirted a blue jell on her belly then took this thing and a baby appeared on the screen.

"Alright guys hear is the baby's head, listen and you can hear its little heart just beating away." Austin stood there in complete and utter shock he could hear the thump thump thump of his child's heartbeat. He looked back up at the screen to see that he was about to show them what she was carrying.

"Alright it looks as if you all are having a boy. Let me get a picture printed out for you and then your free to go." The doctor froze the screen then whipped the bell jell off of Ally's swollen belly. He stood up and walked out of the room.

Ally's POV

Ally was still laying on the table while watching Austin's expression she could see the shock, and the happiness on his face. She went to go sit back up but couldn't she felt him put his arm behind her and lift her up. She felt him kiss the top of her head also; she looked at his face and saw that he was crying. "Austin, are you okay?"

"Yeah Ally I just never knew how that would feel to hear my son's heartbeat. My son I love saying that." Ally smiled a slide down off of the table he had of coursed helped her that's when she noticed she had marks all over his arm. "Austin what are those marks on your arm there?"

Austin pulled his arm away quickly from her. "Nothing Ally, don't worry about it I'm taking care of the problem soon."

Austin and Ally walked to the doctor's office and picked up there picture they left the office and walked to his car Ally got into his car and waited for him to get settled before she probed again about the marks on his arm. "Austin I know what those marks are, please tell me you are actually going to get help how often do you use?"

She saw his body tense when he realized that she in fact did know what the marks where. "Ally as soon as I drop you off I'm heading over to a rehab facility to see if I can get help without having to be admitted. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was scared that you would not let me see my son. I didn't know my addiction would get so out of control. I will be clean before our son comes out."

Ally was shocked she knew he was smoking weed but shooting up heroin was not okay, she wished he had told her but she did understand why he didn't she would have reacted by not letting him see the baby which would have just made matters worse, she sighed and looked out the window. "Okay Austin as long as you are getting some type of help. Just know that I will not take this child away from you. He belongs to you just as much as he belongs to me." They sat in silence while he drove her home; she just watched things pass by the window until she felt him put a hand on her stomach. It sat there till they pulled up in front of her house. Ally gave Austin a peck on the cheek then got out of the car and walked into the house.

Austin's POV

He had just dropped Ally off at home and was now heading over to the rehab clinic he hated himself for even being in this situation to start with but he had to get clean for his son. Austin parked his car and went inside two hours later he had something set where he would go once a day take a certain medication till he is able to lower the dosage then eventually not have to any at all.

Austin headed back to the apartment and hung out with Dez. He told Dez all about hearing the baby's heart beat and how it was a little boy. An hour after leaving the clinic he could feel himself starting to have some withdrawal symptoms. His whole body was completely tensed and ached all over, he wanted to vomit and he couldn't stop sweating. Austin went upstairs and crawled into bed he just didn't want to move, he knew this was all worth it.

Months Later

Ally's POV

Ally was tired of being pregnant and she missed Austin a lot she hadn't seen him since they found out she was having a little boy she had talked to him a couple of times though text and that was about it nothing more he said his rehab was doing good, he had been clean for months now. She heard Trish coming up the stairs Trish started staying with her about a week ago cause because she could go into labor any time now. Ally was humming to some music when it felt like she peed herself she yelled for Trish. "My water broke Trish, Make sure you call Austin!"

Trish, Ally's father and Ally piled into the car and headed over to the hospital. Ally felt the contractions and they hurt like hell. Once they got to the hospital Ally got all checked in and waited for Austin.

Austin's POV

Austin drove fast to the hospital we he pulled in the parking lot a flash back came too his mind the night after him and Ally first had sex. How her father brought her here because he thought Austin had raped her. He pushed the memory far back into his brain and ran inside the hospital and to Ally's room when he got there Ally was crying and there was a bunch of nurses and doctors running around her room, his heart sank was something wrong with the baby. "Ally what is wrong?"

"Austin I'm so glad you are here the cord is wrapped around the baby's neck they have to do an emergency C-section I want you in there with me please go with me I'm so scared." Austin walked over and pulled Ally into his arms. He took a deep breath. "Ally it will be all okay I promise I will be there I swear."

Austin could hardly focus on anything he sat in a thing that covered his clothing he had a hair thing on too and had a mask for when they were ready. He looked up and saw them bringing ally down the hallway on a bed she was still crying he was trying hard to keep it together. He put the mask on and went into the room with Ally. He stood next to her holding her hand while he watched them cut her stomach open and pull his son out. As soon as Austin heard that tiny cry relief came over his body. The nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed him to Austin. He walked over to where Ally could see the baby.

Ally's POV

Her heart was relieved that there child was safe and sound and in his daddy's arms. Seeing Austin holding his child made her realize that she had never stopped loving Austin he was everything to her, without him she felt lost. "Austin answers one question for me please?"

"What is it Ally?" Austin handed the quiet little boy back to a nurse now all they had to do now was wait for Ally to get stitched back up.

"Please tell me you are clean of drugs?" Ally reached out for his hand which he grabbed and laced her fingers with his. "Ally I am clean I don't know why I was so stupid and started doing them I just missed you so much I wish I had been there for your pregnancy more I really do but it was my own fault that I wasn't I love you Ally Dawson."

Austin's POV

Waking up from his nap he saw the beautiful mother of his child holding their baby boy Eric James Moon. Austin never knew they he could fall so hard go through so much with one person and fall in love with them over and over again.

Austin kissed Ally leaned down kissed his son then got in bed with her holding them both tight. "Ally this is the best moment of my life don't ever leave me."

**THIS MIGHT BE ALL ILL BE WRITING FOR THIS STORY NOT SURE NOT MUCH MORE I CAN REALLY DO FOR IT NEXT STORY I WRITE WILL BE FULLY COMPLETE BEFORE I EVEN BEGIN DIDN'T RELIZE HOW HARD IT IS TO WRITE AS YOU GO. I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY AND I DO NOT SUPPORT DRUG ABUSE AT ALL DON'T DO THEM. PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU THINK I SHOULD KEEP GOING WITH THIS ONE LET ME KNOW I WILL FIND SOMETHING TO DO LOL HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED READING. **


End file.
